Fixação
by Gabhii
Summary: Disseramme uma vez que eu estava apaixonada. Ridículo. Pode ser chamado de tudo, menos paixão. Alguém como eu não se apaixona, não gosta, não ama. Verbos que tenham mais a ver comigo envolvem entre eles usar, maltratar, usufruir, machucar, e, talvez em al


** center b Fixação /b /center **

Eu sinceramente não fazia idéia que seria tão difícil escrever estas linhas... Não sei ainda o porquê de não ter ainda parado completamente de chorar; e isso é tão ridículo.

_ i CHORAR, v. t. Deplorar; prantear; lastimar-se; derramar lágrimas. Cho-rar. /i _

Bom, talvez porque ao meu ver tudo que envolva ele se torne ridículo. Se torna atípico, impossível, improvável... Mas ao mesmo tempo; tão incontestável, tão natural... Tão real.

_ i REALIDADE, s. f. Qualidade do que é real; aquilo que existe efetivamente. Re-a-li-da-de. /i _

O fato é que os papéis inverteram e eu não gostei dessa troca. Eu, que sempre fui a garota má agora me encontro indefesa, e ele agora é o cruel, o frio. Como o descaso, a indiferença e a dureza dele me machucam, céus! Ele não faz nem idéia do buraco que se abriu em meu peito. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que se eu apalpar o vão entre meus seios encontrarei um enorme buraco negro, sem fim; que ele abriu e não se dará ao trabalho de fechar.

_ i DOR, s. f. Mágoa; aflição; dó; condolência; remorso. Dor. /i _

Sempre o desprezei tanto, sempre tive tanta repugna de sua presença. Por que então, justo agora eu fui me convencer que estava interessada nele? Tanta burrice... Tanta estupidez. Queria sinceramente poder voltar no tempo e me dizer que eu estava fantasiando, ou apenas buscando algo diferente para fazer: conquistar aquele alegre coração debochado e divertido.

_ i CONQUISTAR, v. t. Tomar à força de armas; alcançar; ganhar; (fam.) obter a simpatia de. Con-quis-tar. /i _

Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que talvez eu esteja sendo dura demais comigo. Eu não tive culpa se quando eu dei por mim já estava mandando aquele pergaminho; que ele sequer se dera ao trabalho de responder. Por Merlin, por que diabos essas lágrimas idiotas insistem em escorrer por meu rosto se eu já disse que prefiro que elas fiquem guardadas dentro de mim para quando eu realmente precisar delas?

_ i LÁGRIMA, s. f. Gota do humor segregado pelas glândulas lacrimais; - s: choro; pranto. Lá-gri-ma. /i _

Talvez eu ainda não tenha descoberto que elas não vêm quando queremos, e muito antes pelo contrário. Vem justamente nas horas mais difíceis, e talvez também, eu esteja sendo tola de não deixar que elas escorram por minha face. Tola, sim. Tola porque elas seriam minha companhia, minhas amigas; meu consolo.

_ i CONSOLO, s. m. Aparador; lenitivo; conforto; resignação. Con-so-lo. /i _

Ainda não acredito que essas palavras se proferem por meus dedos até o pergaminho. Eu? Querendo consolo? É tão estúpido vindo de alguém cruel como eu que chega a ser engraçado. Tão independente, tão pomposa, tão auto-suficiente. E agora, garota? Cadê sua marra e sua frieza? Aonde foi parar sua maldade e seu prazer em ganhar com sujeira e crueldade?

_ i AUTO-SUFICIENTE, adj. Que se basta a si mesmo. Au-to-su-fi-ci-en-te. /i _

É. Talvez tenha desaparecido com aquele par de olhos castanhos.

_ i CASTANHO, adj. Que tem a cor da castanha, marrom. Cas-ta-nho. /i _

Disseram-me uma vez que eu estava apaixonada. Ridículo. Pode ser chamado de tudo, menos paixão. Alguém como eu não se apaixona, não gosta, não ama. Verbos que tenham mais a ver comigo envolvem entre eles usar, maltratar, usufruir, machucar, e, talvez em alguns de meus devaneios profundos ou pesadelos constantes: matar. Por que não?

_** b i MATAR, v. t. Causar a morte a; destruir; extinguir; saciar; mortificar; arruinar; fazer às pressas e mal; int. causar mortes; ser assassino; p. suicidar-se; cansar-se muito; afadigar-se; sacrificar-se. (Part..: matado e morto.) ma.tar. /i /b **_

De qualquer forma, não culpo o tolo que me disse isso. Ele não me conhecia. Aliás, ninguém me conhece além dele. Eu tenho tantas máscaras que já me pus em frente ao espelho com um sorriso desdenhoso me perguntando qual usaria hoje. Tenho até medo de saber como realmente sou. Talvez já tenha me acostumado com as máscaras, mas não cheguei um momento sequer a crer que ele acreditaria nas máscaras por muito mais tempo. Logo, lá estava ele: desbravando meu interior, descobrindo que eu tinha sim um coração apesar de ser seco, frio, gélido.

_ i MÁSCARA, s. f. Molde de cartão ou madeira que representa uma cara ou parte dela e destinado a cobrir seu rosto; peça para resguardo do rosto na guerra, na esgrima, nos trabalhos de solta ou na cresta de colméias; aparelho para proteger a face do médico operador ou doente; aparelho para inalação do clorofórmio, éter comum etc. Más-ca-ra. /i _

Descobriu também nessa nova aventura, que eu posso ser tão diabólica como nem gostaria de pensar que sou capaz. Sei que faria de tudo. Sei que torturaria, sei que poderia até mesmo sentir prazer nisso. Acontece que, de uma hora para outra me peguei realmente me importando com o que ele pensaria de mim se descobrisse do resto: que eu não era tão forte.

_ i FORTE, adj. Valente; robusto; corpulento; sólido; enérgico; poderoso; substancioso; s. m. fortaleza; baluarte. For-te. /i _

Nunca me importei de verdade com o que os outros pensavam de mim, nunca me importei de verdade se alguém pensava algo de mim; até porque, todos sempre pensaram muitíssimo bem. Os que não me amavam, sentiam uma violenta inveja da minha pessoa. Tão forte, tão linda, tão escultural... Tão rica, tão elegante, fina. Tão inabalável e tão possessiva. Mal sabem eles o quão sou imperfeita. Alguém que me conhecesse como ele me conhece, saberia dizer que eu não valho nada. Não valho uma migalha de pão jogada aos pombos na praça. E minha falta de credibilidade para comigo mesma aumenta a cada dia que eu olho para o outro lado da cama e ele não está lá, a cada banho que eu tomo sem ouvir as batidas apressadas dele, a cada refeição que eu faço e não há aquele sorriso tão sereno, a cada boca que eu beijo e não sinto a espinha congelar, a cada corpo que eu sinto e não sinto minha alma finalmente ser algo puro. A cada sinal de que ele não está mais lá, e não vai nunca mais estar.

_ i NUNCA, adj. Jamais; em tempo algum; não. Nun-ca. /i _

Eu me peguei tantas vezes pensando o que eu faria quando ele descobrisse que sou fraca que acho que me esqueci que a crueldade está acima da fraqueza, para ele.

_ i CRUELDADE, s. f. Ruindade; maldade; tirania. Cru-el-da-de. /i _

Sempre fomos diferentes, desde pequenos; e talvez tenha sido o mistério daqueles olhos castanhos cor de amêndoa que me envolveu desde o começo, me chamando para um jogo a qual todos saíam do mesmo lugar, com perigo a chegar a lugar nenhum. Pelo menos, naquele tabuleiro que eu não fazia ainda idéia de que se tratava (e me arrisco a dizer que ainda não sei ao certo) eu me sentia segura, poderosa. Sentia-me assim quando via que ele me desejava, que ele ansiava por meu corpo, meu hálito, meu olhar.

_ i DESEJO, s. m. Apetite; cobiça; ambição. De-se-jo. /i _

Acontece que o jogo foi chegando a um ponto incontrolável. Eu ainda não sei o porquê desta história de tabuleiro não ter saído ainda desse pergaminho, mas é que se assemelha tão bem.

_ i JOGAR, v. t. Dar-se ao jogo de; executar as diferentes combinações de (um jogo); tornar parte do jogo de; aventurar, arriscar ao jogo; manejar com destreza; lançar mão de; contar com; arremessar; atirar; dizer ou fazer por brincadeira. Jo-gar. /i _

Aquele jogo foi me consumindo; foi se tornando um vício. Não conseguia mais ler as regras, perceber que estava contra a principal de todas: 'nunca ser sincera ou verdadeira com o inimigo'. Afinal, no jogo ele era meu inimigo.

_ i INIMIGO, adj. e s. m. Adversário; desafeto; nocivo. I-ni-mi-go. /i _

O inimigo foi consumindo meus dons de frieza, foi consumindo minha sanidade. Quando penso nisso ainda consigo dar uma risada sarcástica. Como aquela criatura poderia ter me iludido dizendo que isto era paixão?

_ i PAIXÃO, s. f. Sentimento excessivo; afeto violento; amor ardente; entusiasmo; grande mágoa; cólera; objeto de afeição intensa; parcialidade; sofrimento prolongado; o martírio de Cristo. Pai-xão. /i _

O maldito me iludiu mesmo com aquele simples comentário infeliz. "Acho que você está apaixonada, Bella.". Não. Isso nunca seria uma simples paixão. É algo mais intenso e com certeza muito mais sujo; porque, se tem algo que eu consegui aprender todos esses anos condenada a viver neste belo corpo com esta maldita falta de caráter é que tudo que passa por mim vira sujo, vira mal, vira ruim. De qualquer maneira, eu achei por alguns dias que era mesmo uma linda paixão que não teria fim. Descobri que estava enganada no exato momento em que ele não estava em minha cama quando eu acordei em um dia qualquer depois de uma longa noite. Desesperei-me e o procurei por toda casa. Ora, ele apenas estava na sacada tomando um ar. Foi ali que eu soube que ele era o ar que eu respirava, ele era o que eu invejava, o que eu admirava, o que eu idolatrava, o que eu consumia, o que i me /i consumia. Meu ar, meu chão; meu lado bom. Minha obsessão.

_ i OBSESSÃO, s. f. Impertinência; perseguição; (fig.) idéia fixa. Ob-ses-são. /i _

É incrível como as pessoas dão valor para as palavras; os nomes que se dão às coisas. Que diferença faz a maneira que eu vou dizer uma coisa, com tanto que eu a diga? Mania idiota dos seres humanos de quererem dar nome a tudo. Se gosta de alguém só um pouquinho, sente atração por aquela pessoa, está afim dela. Se gosta um pouco mais, a quer para si de vez em quando, e até acha que seria a melhor pessoa para ficar quando se está precisando de um abraço, então você gosta dela. Se você gosta infinitamente de uma pessoa e tem a tola certeza de que será para sempre, então você realmente ama ela. Agora, há uma última escala que não é como as outras. Não é pura. Não é digna. Não é saudável. É alucinante, desesperadora. É necessidade daquela pessoa. Como se fosse uma droga que amassa pouco a pouco, dolorosamente, cada órgão seu na falta da mesma. Isso, eles resolveram chamar de obsessão. Mas afinal, como se mede o quanto se gosta de alguém? Eu não aprendi isso. De qualquer maneira; por motivo desse estúpido hábito de dar nomes demais às coisas, eu me assustei quando percebi o nome que tinha aquilo tudo que eu sentia. Ora, obsessão é como uma prisão em que a chave é posta fora, certo? É algo que não existe escapatória, algo que é eterno. Como um beijo de dementador, que te rouba a alma e te obriga a continuar vagando, como um corpo vazio e sem emoções. Condenado a nunca mais sentir alegria. É como se o beijo fosse em mim dado toda vez que ele me beijava; porém com uma pequena diferença: ao contrário do beijo do dementador, eu me sentia livre toda vez que os lábios dele tocavam os meus.

_ i LIBERDADADE, s. f. Condição de uma pessoa poder dispor de si; faculdade de fazer ou deixar de fazer uma coisa; livre-arbítrio; faculdade de praticar tudo aquilo que não é proibido por lei; o uso dos direitos do homem livre. Li-ber-da-de. /i _

Se bem que, toda a liberdade ia embora quando os seus lábios abandonavam os meus, quando eu não o sentia dentro de mim. Não quero parecer uma ninfomaníaca, longe disso. Apenas quero tentar fazer entender a mim mesma que a minha necessidade era de respirar o mesmo ar que ele expirava, expirar o que ele respiraria e assim por diante. Era isso que me dava prazer. Era isso que me fazia, uma vez ao menos, mais leve.

_ i PRAZER, v. int. Agradar; aprazer; comprazer. (Verbo defectivo. Só se conjuga com terceiras pessoas.); s. m. alegria; jovialidade; satisfação; delícia; agrado; divertimento. Pra-zer. /i _

Uma vez sendo o ar que eu respirava, eu morri asfixiada quando ele se foi. Meu ar se foi, minha vida se foi, igualmente com ele. Perdi a vitalidade e pouco a pouco a tristeza e a fraqueza foram sendo substituídas pela raiva. Pelo ódio. Afinal, não é aconselhável esquecer que eu não o amava: tinha obsessão por aquele cheiro, aquela pele, aquele sorriso, aquele olhar... Aquele homem. O ódio me desgastou e me maltratou ainda mais que a saudade. O ódio tomou conta de cada centímetro do meu corpo, me tornando ainda mais cruel, e me tirando o medo de usar a palavra 'diabólica' para se referir a mim; porque eu sei que sou muito mais que isso. Sou perversa. E, sabe que nem acho isso tão desgostoso?

_ i ÓDIO, s. m. Aversão a uma pessoa ou coisa; inimizade; raiva; rancor; antipatia. Ó-dio. /i _

Tudo sempre fora culpa inteiramente dele. Foi ele quem escolheu o destino dele. Ele sempre foi (como ele gostava de jogar em minha cara todas as vezes que podia) livre. Livre para escolher seu destino, seu caminho; e resolveu tolamente trilhar parte dele ao meu lado. Claro que não seria uma coisa boa a se fazer. 'Bellatrix Lestrange' e 'boa' não cabem na mesma frase. Ele deveria saber desde o princípio. Ele me sufocava porque ele existia e não podia ser meu vinte e quatro horas meu. Eu não o possuía e isso incomodava de forma descontrolada. Ficava pávida à ele.

_ i POSSUIR, v. t. Ter em seu poder; ter a posse de; conter; encerrar; ser dono de; gozar; ter o domínio de. Pos-su-ir. /i _

A agonia que se propaga no meu corpo quando penso nele me assombra a todo segundo. Se torna maçante e doloroso. O ódio. Por todos os lados que eu olho, tudo que eu vejo são olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos bagunçados; e muitas vezes já cheguei ao cúmulo de beijar bocas e tocar corpos imaginando ser dele. Coisa, que devo dizer, não é tão difícil assim quando os olhos permanecem fechados e a mente vaga em busca constante de outro homem.

_ i SINA, s. f. Fado; sorte; destino. Si-na. /i _

Poderia até mesmo ter contado cada milésimo de segundo que passei apodrecendo (ainda mais) desde que ele se foi. Talvez porque sejam todos os espaços de todos os dias de minha vida depois de sua partida destinados à amargura, ou talvez por estar de fato mais ansiosa agora, que a hora se aproxima; não sei ao certo; meu ódio vai se propagando com mais intensidade, me dando mais força e me sustentando de pé. Ele me ergue; levanta minha cabeça, empina meu nariz e faz eu ter a certeza que sou uma legítima Lestrange e agirei como tal: cruelmente precisa.

_ i SUSTENTO, s. m. Ato de sustentar; alimento; aquilo que serve de alimentação. Sus-ten-tar. /i _

As horas demoraram a passar este último ano em que eu esperava pacientemente pela autorização do Lorde Das Trevas para acabar com meu tormento. Sirius Black me perseguia por todos os lados; em cada esquina, em cada olhar: ele sempre estava lá. Eu precisava achar alguma forma honrosa de sair daquilo não apenas como uma Lestrange; que não se deixa abalar; mas como Bellatrix, a mulher que passou anos a fio esperando pelo fim de sua angústia e dor. Eu esperava pelo fim de Sirius Black.

_ i FIM, s. m. Termo. Remate; acabamento; conclusão; intenção; alvo; objetivo; motivo;** b morte /b **. Fim. /i _

Nos últimos três dias quase não me agüentei de felicidade por dentro: estaria livre como uma pluma solta em um agradável dia de primavera. Poderia então levar uma vida sem fantasmas do passado que se colocavam a minha frente toda vez que fechava meus olhos; e gritavam por atenção toda vez que eu os mantinha abertos. Faltando apenas algumas horas eu já podia sentir o doce e suave cheiro de vitória adentrando minhas narinas. Ele seria meu. Seria naquele momento em que eu o mataria, pelo menos. Tudo sarcasticamente planejado.

_ i PLANEJAMENTO, s. m. Projetar; planificar; elaborar. Pla-ne-já-men-to. /i _

Passei o pente uma única vez mais por meus negros cabelos lisos, que ficaram impecáveis. Precisaria estar linda para vê-lo morrer. Seria tão delicioso tal qual não provaria nada igual. Almejava por aquele momento fazia anos; e agora, enfim, se aproximava.

_ i DELÍCIA, s. f. Gostosura; deleite; agrado. De-lí-cia. /i _

Quando cheguei no Ministério já estavam todos lá, como o Lorde me alertou. Pirralhos por todo lado, e até o maldito garoto-que-sobreviveu. Todos lá, duelando, como se aquilo fosse algo bravo. Bravura? Bravura não é algo que eu conheça. Me atrevo a dizer, que se não odiasse tanto Potter, até o invejaria por tanta bravura. Tanto desejo de lutar por algo que não por si mesmo. Pela comunidade bruxa! Sim! Como se eu me importasse. Tanto faz. Apenas lutar por algo que não à sua própria integridade como venho fazendo à anos sem sucesso, me parece mais honroso (e eu lá sei o que é honra?)

_ i BRAVURA, s. f. Valentia; arrojo; coragem. Bra-vu-ra. /i _

Não demorou muito para que Sirius me reconhecesse e para que os antes amantes começassem um duelo em que apenas um sairia vivo, e, como eu já estava preparada: seria eu. Ele sabia o quanto eu queria mais que tudo ficar lançando milhões de maldições torturantes apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo sofrer. Vê-lo sofrer trazia paz ao meu podre coração. Era o justo. Fazer sofrer quem me fez por mais de quinze anos. Era a justiça; e eu, pela primeira vez iria cumpri-la.

_ i JUSTIÇA, s. f. Conformidade com o Direito; virtude de dar a cada um o que é seu; faculdade de julgar segundo o Direito e a melhor consciência; alçada; magistratura; conjunto de magistrados judiciais e pessoas que servem junto deles; o pessoal de um tribunal. Jus-ti-ça. /i _

Foram os momentos em que meu coração se sentiu mais pleno; e eu, mais completa. Enquanto duelava com o alvo de todo o meu ódio e amargura, certa de seu destino final; eu sentia-me tão leve que estava certa que poderia levantar vôo no momento em que parasse de lhe arremessar feitiços, que, vamos ser sinceros, eu não queria realmente acertar: queria prolongar aquele momento ao máximo, assim prolongaria também o prazer doentio que eu sentia com o desespero dele em fugir de meus feitiços. Só Merlin sabe como daria paz eterna ao meu coração lhe torturar por anos a fio; mas, infelizmente, eu estava cumprindo também ordens.

_ i PAZ, s. f. Tranqüilidade pública; concórdia; sossego; cessação de hostilidades; silêncio; descanso. Paz. /i _

Infelizmente, a hora que eu desejava mordendo o canto de meus lábios chegou mais cedo do que eu queria. Como disse antes, gostaria de prolongar aquilo à anos se possível. Era gostoso vê-lo em desespero. Era a justiça. Era o i correto /i , e eu seria correta só daquela vez, sem trocar nenhuma palavra com ele se não as dos feitiços que ora que outra eu esquecia de não pronunciar; em estagnação de prazer. Chegara a hora de eu o matar.

_ i DESESPERO, s. m. Desesperação; enfurecimento; raiva; angústia. De-ses-pe-ro. /i _

Joguei um feitiço nele, que o próprio Lorde me ensinara; e então ele, recuando o corpo, caiu se perdendo entre o véu da morte. Ah, delicioso. Momentos bons e agradáveis costumam durar pouco; mas não foi explicável ainda por ninguém a maneira como consegui eternizar aquele momento em minha mente e ainda lembro do rosto dele imerso em pavor enquanto caía.

_ i PAVOR, s. m. Grande susto; terror; medo. Pa-vor. /i _

Foi tão belo e perfeito que sorrio involuntariamente ao lembrar. Meu corpo se encheu de um êxtase que eu achei que não fosse nunca capaz de sentir algo tão prazeroso sendo eu tão maléfica. Meu peito se estufou e eu senti todo o meu corpo se orgulhar de mim: eu havia feito a coisa mais prazerosa e gostosa de toda minha vida. Lembro-me de McNair me fitar, amuado por eu não estar duelando com mais ninguém; mas eu não me importei. Estava entregue ao meu momento de glória.

_ i GLÓRIA, s. f. Fama; honra; consagração; exaltação; bem-aventurança; beatitude. /i _

Senti um espasmo que me voltou para a realidade: havia matado o motivo da minha obsessão, a minha fixação. Havia enfim, concluído minha sina e o sacrificado. Por que diabos então que meu olhar momentos depois do prazer da justiça; circunvagava a grande sala, à procura de um olhar que jamais viria de volta?

_** i b FIXAÇÃO, s. f. Obsessão constante; ato de se fixar em uma idéia por tempo prolongado. Fi-xa-ção. /i /b **_

**Fim.**


End file.
